Oito Minutos
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Oito minutos, o que em oito minutos poderia acontecer na vida dessas três garotas?


**Categoria**: General/Romance

**Personagens Principais**: Sakura, Hinata e Ino

**Personagens Secundarios: **Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru 

**Summary:**"Oito minutos, o que em oito minutos poderia acontecer na vida dessas três garotas?" 

**Data: **21 de março as 23:49

**N/A**: É algo casual e leve. Oito minuto na vida de cada uma, as três historias interligadas no mesmo tempo . _**Resposta**__**Torneio Literário de Fanfictions "Read my mind".**_

**Observações: **Ikebana é a arte de fazer arranjos florais. Chá de Boldo é usado como um aborto natural, muitas adolescente tomam após relações sexuais inseguras. 

**Oito Minutos**

* * *

**- I - **

**Ino**

"_O coração que não descansa_

_Uma terra prometida"_

**

* * *

**

**10:19**

Quando você _**chora**_ as pessoas sempre correm em sua direção, tocam-lhe o ombro e perguntam cautelosamente: "Por que está chorando?". Elas não estão preocupadas, elas simplesmente te olham com aqueles olhos gentis e atentos para poderem saciar sua própria curiosidade. Afinal, todo ser humano necessita escutar uma história triste de vez em quando.

Minha história eu contei para alguém, mas não chorei; me mantive intacta, indiferente, olhando casualmente para os lado como em um conversa normal... Mesmo que esse alguém fosse a Sakura. 

Ela girou os olhos e suspirou em sinal que não sabia que palavras usar para me confortar. Eu sabia que de certo modo eu não teria, e sinceramente, eu não estava atrás disso. 

– Queria um cigarro.

– Estamos em sala de aula, Sakura. 

Ela olhou a sua volta analisando se tinha alguma chance de pegar o cigarro dentro da bolsa. Estávamos de horário livre e a sala uma bagunça.

– Mas de qualquer modo, tem certeza? Você o Kiba fizeram mesmo?

– Lógico. 

– Hum... – ela ficou pensativa por um momento e voltou seus olhos para mim, no caso, sentada sobre a mesa. – Compre um teste de gravidez. – respondeu simplesmente, o que de certo modo me decepcionou; eu esperava outras palavras dela, algo menos lógico e mais útil. 

– Não tenho grana. – respondi girando os olhos em sinal de impaciência. – Além que eu nunca estou certa disso. 

Verdade. De fato, não era a primeira vez que eu suspeitava de uma gravidez e também não seria a primeira vez que eu beberia Boldo para provocar um aborto. Eu sou humana, não sou estúpida, sei que sou egoísta, mas sou assumidamente carente. E dormir com vários garotos é meu refúgio desta solidão estável e, de certo modo, injustificada. 

– Enfim, é melhor você ter certeza – ela disse impassível olhando para o teto. Ultimamente Sakura anda sempre muito individualista e fria, mas sinceramente não é algo que me importava, antes me importava mais. – Eu te dou o dinheiro do cinema e você junta com o seu, esse que a gente ia nessa quarta-feira, qualquer coisa pede para o Shikamaru uma grana emprestada. 

Eu suspirei descruzando as pernas agitada. 

– Droga, desmarcar compromisso com Naruto é tão chato, ele fica todo escandaloso. 

– A gente avisa ele em cima da hora – ela deu uma pausa – inventamos uma desculpa qualquer no dia.

Seria a melhor maneira de qualquer forma. Um teste de gravidez não cometeria erro e Kiba nunca me emprestaria dinheiro para isso, mesmo porque, terminamos há três dias.

Me levantei e ajeitei a saia do colégio. Odeio o uniforme do colégio. 

– Odeio esse uniforme. – murmurei e Sakura não pareceu escutar – Vou falar com o Shika.

Passei por Naruto que conversava com Sasuke e seguidamente por Hinata, a tímida que sempre está calada.

Ao passar pela porta andei por um longo corredor e ao longe pude ver Sai um garoto de beleza atípica doente. 

Ele sorriu simpaticamente e me senti obrigada a parar para falar algo, mesmo que eu não tivesse nada de importante para lhe dizer. 

– Então Sai-kun, cabulando aula de novo?

Ele não riu, apenas continuou a sustentar aquele sorriso simpático tão típico em seus lábios. Ele me parece o tipo de garoto que se sente inseguro por qualquer coisa, que sorri por que simplesmente lhe parece mais conveniente.

– Não Ino-chan, só indo ao bebedouro. 

Ele se aproximou e foi então que eu notei que ele estava com um gostoso cheiro de flores. 

– Flores? – perguntei estranhando. 

– Ikebana, acabei de sair do clube. 

Eu nunca ouvi falar de um homem no clube de Ikebana, o olhei curioso. De fato Sai era um garoto todo curioso. 

– Quer ir ao cinema? – não sei por que perguntei, além do mais eu nem pretendia ir mesmo. Ele me olhou de uma maneira estranha, não era maliciosa ou confusa apenas me olhou de uma maneira que não eu sei definir. 

– Desculpe Ino, mas não saio com qualquer pessoa. 

Estranhamente, mesmo por que não passara de uma má interpretação de Sai, eu não me senti incomodada, apesar de soar o contrário quando soltei uma risadinha desdenhosa. 

– Se fosse a Sakura aposto que aceitaria. 

Ele não rebateu, apenas continuou a me olhar com a mesma expressão anterior. 

– E não venha me dizer que ela é uma "conhecida", vocês nem ao menos se falaram e vivem nesse "romance por telepatia"... 

Eu não estava mentindo e também não é algo que eu achasse incomum ou ridículo, mesmo que meu timbre demonstrasse o contrário. 

– Estou indo Ino-chan 

Ele disse isso, e eu me surpreendi com a velocidade que ele mudara o timbre de sua voz e expressão facial. Ele estava novamente simpático. 

Naquele momento eu percebi que eu não gostava do Sai. Apesar de que o seu estereótipo me parecesse bastante atraente. 

O vi voltar a andar e também continuei meu percurso. Tive sorte ao olhar pela a janela e ver a sala de Shikamaru na quadra de basquete. Todos jogavam, e analisando por mais um momento, o vi sentado no banco de reserva olhando distraída para a quadra.

Shikamaru não é um cara exatamente bonito, na realidade ele é ate bastante comum. Foi por isso que aos doze anos, no auge da minha futilidade , eu neguei seus sentimentos; eu dizia para mim mesma: "Ele nem ao menos é bonito". E sem muito drama eu lhe respondi isso: "Não, eu não posso aceitá-lo". 

Ele fez pouco caso. Balançou os ombros e foi embora. Naquele dia eu me perguntei varias vezes se ele realmente gostava de mim e conclui que não. Esta pergunta ainda passa por minha cabeça todas as vezes que o pego me olhando no intervalo, e meu egocentrismo sempre me confirma que sim. 

Desci até a quadra notando que ele não estava mais lá. Percebi que um grupo de meninas me olhava e cochichava alguma coisa, mas não me importei, na realidade acho que já me conformei com a fama que eu possuo pelo o colégio. Eu sinceramente espero que esse sentimento no meu peito seja esse, de conformismo... 

Perguntei onde estava o Nara e elas me responderam com uma falsa simpatia que ele estava no banheiro. Em passos rápidos fui até lá e logo o encontrei saindo do banheiro com uma toalha nas mãos enxugando os cabelos. 

Uma gotícula de água deslizou pelo canto de sua boca ressecada. Shikamaru realmente tem lábios muito atraentes... 

– Yo... – ele respondeu com a voz arrastada – O que você quer por aqui?

Shikamaru não é do tipo delicado. 

– Queria conversar com você, na realidade pedir uma ajuda. 

– No que posso te ajudar?

Também não é do tipo romântico. 

– Acho que estou grávida.

Ele é do tipo que sabe onde fica a terra prometida. 

– Tem certeza? 

– Tenho... 

Que possui um coração que não descansa enquanto tudo não estiver bem.

– Já comprou um teste de gravidez?

– Não, estou sem dinheiro. 

– Eu te empresto algum, me encontre no final da aula 

Do tipo que eu... Que eu... Queria poder amar de verdade... 

– Obrigada 

Ele me olhou ternamente e se aproximou de mim depositando um beijo em minha face. 

A terra prometida... onde será que ela fica ? Queria poder perguntar para ele, mas não consigo... 

Então ali, perto dele, senti vontade _**chorar**_. 

* * *

**- II - **

**Sakura**

"_Um beijo súbito_

_Que ninguém vê"_

**

* * *

**

**10:22**

Sei que realmente as coisas não são naturalmente pulcras ou surpreendentes. E eu sinceramente odeio o fato delas simplesmente não serem. 

Uma flor. As pessoas adoram _**flores**_ e eu simplesmente não consigo ver beleza nelas. O cheiro não é tão gostoso quanto de canela e a beleza em si não é tão atraente quanto os poetas querem que elas sejam. 

Me lembrando de tudo aquilo que Ino me dizia eu me perguntei por que os poetas não acham atraente as desgraças alheias. Eu sinceramente acho isso muito fascinante. 

Espero que Ino não saiba disso. Acho que ela me olharia descrente e diria algo como "Você precisa de um namorado". Para ser sincera não me incomodaria com isso mesmo por que eu estou precisando de um. 

Só que eu só consigo pensar nele. Somente nele. 

Isso é tão patético. Eu sinceramente acho essa situação muito patética. 

– Sakura-chan então você vai mesmo ir ao cinema? 

Era naruto e por algum motivo olhei para a porta vendo a silhueta loira de Ino. Me lembrei do compromisso com ela e quase que lhe respondi um não. 

– Vou sim, que filme vamos ver? 

Ele fez uma cara pensativa e logo respondeu que não sabia. Naruto é um garoto estranho. 

– Sabe pelo menos quem vai? 

Ele fez novamente uma cara pensativa. 

– Eu tava pensando em chamar a Hinata-chan, mas não sei como chegar nela. 

Eu o olhei entediada. Ele tinha 16 anos e não sabia chegar em uma garota ? Os garotos realmente estão cada vez mais lerdos. Principalmente _ele_.

– Por que não pede para o Sasuke? Eu o vi observando a Hinata durante a aula de Química... Ele parecia bastante interessado nela. 

Para ser sincera eu não sei se Sasuke afinal está interessada na calada Hyuuga. 

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse dado a idéia do ano e logo em seguida, em um alto grito, chamou Sasuke que distraidamente olhava para a janela. 

Os olhos dele antes tranqüilos e opacos viraram em direção ao loiro como se estivesse irritado com alguma coisa. Mas eu sei que ele não estava. Sasuke-kun dês que deixara o clube de natação, devido um problema com o braço esquerdo, anda sempre distraído e agindo com indiferença diante de coisas que ele julga patético. 

– Poderia convidar a Hyuuga-san para o cinema? Depois que ela quebrou o pulso ela me parece mais abatida que o comum. 

Eu sinceramente nunca notei na Hyuuga, mas que ela era uma ótima pianista, era quase que impossível de não possuir conhecimento. 

Sasuke a olhou entre os ombros e voltou para Naruto com a expressão naturalmente séria. 

– Você já viu ela tocando? – ele perguntou e não somente eu como Naruto estranhamos a pergunta. 

– Não, mas ouvir di...

Então ele o interrompeu com certa brusquidão mesmo que sua voz tenha saído com sua típica calmaria. 

– Então não fale como se importasse com isso. 

Ele saiu em direção a Hyuuga e logo Naruto me olhou com uma expressão chorosa como se eu pudesse lhe explicar alguma coisa. De fato a única explicação lógica era:

– Acho que ele gosta dela de alguma maneira. 

Não esperei uma reação do Naruto, mesmo por que, aquele assunto também não era nenhum um pouquinho interessante. Aquela sala estava me cansando, com todo aquele tédio e conversas simplórias... 

Sai dali antes que Naruto viesse com algum comentário desnecessário. Segui pelo corredor indo até o bebedouro. Olhando pela a janela vi Ino na quadra de basquete conversando alguma coisa com um grupo de garotas. 

Voltei meus olhos para as casas além do muro do colégio. Pousei meu rosto no dorso da mãe apoiando-me nos cotovelos. 

Suspirei e sem querer meus pensamentos foram levados à ele. Como naturalmente acontece. Não sou do tipo apaixonada que fica pensando diariamente em uma única pessoa gerando alguma utopia romântica. Eu simplesmente gosto de pensar nele, gosto daquele jeito hipócrita sincero e transparente. 

Suspiro entediada. Confesso que queria algo mais com ele, não sei está ao lado de alguém onde pudesse depositar minhas palavras ensaiadas e recém melancolias. 

Uma ventania passou sobre meu rosto e senti minha transpiração esfriar gostosamente. Nesta sensação senti alguém se aproximando. Não queria saber quem era, mas inevitavelmente meus olhos giraram sem sua direção... 

Era ele. 

Permaneci meus olhos sobre ele. Em seus lábios ele mantinha um sorriso simpático. 

Era sempre assim, ele sorria, eu me mantinha séria e ficávamos um olhando o outro até quando a situação nos dissesse que estávamos sendo descarados demais. 

Em fim, nunca nos falávamos. E por um momento até pensei que seria assim naquela ocasião... Mas não foi. 

– Yo. 

Ele disse e pela primeira vez escutei sua voz. Ela é _normal_... Naturalmente _normal_... 

Com o queixo ainda encostado no dorso da mão lhe disse:

– Yo. 

Eu imaginei que sentiria meu peito acelerar quando conversasse com ele. Sabe... Eu sempre fui realista comigo mesma e eu sempre me dizia que eu acabaria agindo que nem uma criança... Mas estranhamente não foi assim. 

Eu agi, com naturalidade. 

E isso era o mais irritante, eu odeio o natural. 

– Nunca nos falamos antes, por quê? 

Ele me perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente com o rosto ainda apoiado no dorso. Eu sinceramente não sei... Talvez porque sejamos dois medrosos.

– Você sabe por que ? 

– Também não sei... 

É, com certeza somos dois medrosos. 

Ou talvez não sejamos. 

Ele deu alguns passos para frente e subitamente capturou meus lábios em um beijo . Apenas o tocar dos lábios, rápido o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse ver. 

Naquele ato senti um aroma de _**flores**_ me invadir. E ali voltei a acreditar no que os poetas diziam. 

* * *

**- III - **

**Hinata**

"_Um pulso quebrado_

_E um grande trapézio"_

* * *

**10:23**

Eu gosto de pessoas _**corajosas**_. Talvez por que eu não seja. Me agrada as situações conveniente e os sorrisos simplórios; realizar pequenos favores e sempre responder sim, afinal é mais fácil do que responder não. 

Me acostumei com isso e pela minha personalidade se tornou algo necessário. Ajudar as pessoas, sim eu as ajudo, mas sei que elas me tratam com bastante indiferença

Mas dês de quebrei o pulso as coisas estão diferentes. Amigos e colegas andam se aproximando e me cumprimentando com mais freqüência, alguns são mais ousado e dizem que lamentam pelo tal dia fático, outros andam mais sorridente e me ajudando com coisas realmente patéticas, como carregar livros ou bolsa. 

Mas também há aqueles que continuam na mesma indiferença diária. E para ser sincera eu sinto-me mais confortável perto dessas pessoas. Dês de que quebrei meu pulso perdi um pouco de minha habilidade com os dedos e assim terminando meu sonho. Um pulso quebrado e minha vida transtornada. 

Não entendo porque, mas as pessoas sentem pena de mim. Eles nunca ouviram minha melodia, então por que se lamentar por algo que elas realmente nunca valorizaram ou simplesmente nunca vivenciaram? Mas acho que está tudo bem, toda essa falsa preocupação, me proporciona um pouco de felicidade momentânea, mesmo que seja bastante insignificante quando paro para pensar. 

Sentada aqui, fazendo nada nesse horário vago, vejo alguns olhares penosos sobre mim. Queria que eles parassem de me olhar, que apenas seguissem suas conversas aleatórias sobre as fofocas diárias do colégio. Acho que eles sabem que eu percebo a maneira como eles me observam... Não sei, acho que é a maneira discreta deles se lamentarem por mim, mesmo que eu seja o elemento neutro da sala, onde ninguém realmente deixaria flores sobre o tumulo caso morresse. 

De longe vejo Kiba-kun se aproximando. Nele, aquele típico olhar. Fiquei sabendo que ele terminou com a Yamanaka, nada surpreendente, ouvi dizer que ela é o tipo de garota que dorme com todo mundo, mas prefiro agir com indiferença mesmo por que eu não a conheço. 

Chegando com o costumeiro sorriso gentil de dentes imperfeitos, ele diz "Eu lamento muito pelo o acidente com seu pai" nisto ele arqueia as sobracelhas dando ênfase ao "Eu". Isto que é uma pessoa egocêntrica? 

Kiba-kun me convidou para ir ao parque de diversão. Gosto de sorvete, mas sinceramente não gosto de montanhas-russas nem rodas gigantes. Não que eu sinta medo... Eu simplesmente não as acho divertidas. 

– Hum, desculpa Kiba-kun, eu sinceramente não sei se poderei ir. 

Eu disse em um murmúrio e ele me olhou com uma falsa decepção. Eu pelo menos acho que sim. 

– Ah por quê?

Para ser sincera não é nada disso. Eu só desejava que alguém me convidasse para uma outra coisa, que me falasse outras palavras e que me olhasse de outra maneira. 

– Tenho jantar em família com papai. 

Menti. E Logo em seguida ele disse um "Tudo bem" sorrindo, convicto que realmente tudo estava bem. Observei por mais alguns segundos.O vi sumir pela a porta e logo em seguida minha atenção ser roubada por um grito do Naruto chamando pelo Sasuke. Eles conversava com Sakura que mantinha um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. Sakura antes era mais divertida, mais vívida, mais sorridente ,talvez mais atraente. Ele ainda atrai atenção dos garotos e de Naruto principalmente. 

Suspiro; há quanto tempo deixei de gostar dele? Talvez eu ainda goste dele, claro que não na mesma intensidade que antes, aonde eu chegava ao nível patético de gaguejar e corar com inacreditável facilidade. 

– Hyuuga-san?

Escuto a voz rouca me chamar. Levanto os olhos e me deparo com Sasuke Uchiha. Moreno de expressão demasiada séria, sempre com uma calma inatingível como se nada fosse capaz de superá-lo ou simplesmente tocá-lo. Pergunto-me o que as garotas vêem nele. 

– Sim? – pergunto e tenho a impressão que perguntei baixo de mais. Espero uma resposta, mas esse está parado com as mãos nos bolsos observando como um cético a janela no lado de fora. Pergunto-me se ele está vendo algum _Deus_. 

– No que posso te ajudar Uchiha-san? 

Ele girou lentamente o pescoço, olhou-me com os olhos arrastados e sem mexer um único músculo do corpo começou: 

– O que vai fazer amanhã? 

– Nada... Por quê?

Ele voltou-se para frente olhando a janela com uma calmaria inexplicável. Olhando dali percebi que Sasuke ficava comum quando tranqüilo, indiferente, quando humanamente alcançável. 

– Estão lhe chamando para o cinema, Naruto e o resto. – ele respondeu simples quebrando seu contato visual com aquilo que eu achava que seria "_Deus'_". Sentou-se ao meu lado, e eu mantive meus olhos sobre ele sem lhe dar uma resposta. 

Mas ele não pareceu se importar com isso. Com as pernas desajeitadas e os braços cobrindo espaçosamente as duas carteiras livres, ele me olhou por um momento. Senti-me ironicamente amena ao ver os olhos negros _subtraindo_-_me_. 

Gostava do silencio dele, e também gostava do fato dele nunca ter me dito nada em relação àquilo que eu procurava não me lembrar. 

– Sinceramente gostaria de escutá-la tocar novamente. 

Mas ele acabou tocando no assunto. Abaixei a cabeça apreensiva e levei os dedos para trás das orelhas as acariciando bruscamente.

– Por quanto tempo vai ficar parada? – ele perguntou diretamente com certa grosseria como se sua ansiedade fosse maior do que seu senso de controle natural. E foi aquilo que me fez olhá-lo de maneira curiosa. – Me desculpe – ele adiantou-se subitamente passando os dedos nervosamente sobre seus fios azulados. – Sexta-feira eu sempre fico mais tenso. – justificou, mas eu não dei muita importância, o olhei entorpecida como se todo aquele conjunto de reações dele me deslumbrasse de alguma maneira. 

Naquele momento perguntei-me se as pessoas realmente se importavam com as outras. Mas logo descobri que não... 

– Eu gostava muito da musica que você tocava nas segundas... Uma melancólica. 

E eu sinceramente gostei disso. Sasuke não se importava comigo, ele se importava com a musica que eu tocava, se importava com o meu pulso quebrado... 

– Não sei, não estava planejando voltar a tocar aqui no colégio. 

Respondi com certa sinceridade. Percebi que ele girou os olhos em minha direção, e mesmo que aparentemente não fosse, me senti censurada e intimidada de alguma maneira. 

– Hum... – ele pareceu se acalmar novamente – Eu quero escutá-la de novo. – Disse voltando seus olhos para frente olhando "_Deus_" de novo. Desta vez, curiosa, olhei para onde ele tanto olhava mas nada vi a não ser a silhueta de uma garota se levantando e cortando a paisagem azulada. – Quando poderei escutá-la novamente? 

A voz de Sasuke é bonita, calma grossa e controlada, todo ele de certo modo é assim. 

– Não sei. – respondi com certa bonança o que de certo modo soou bastante incomum vindo de mim; normalmente eu sempre ajo com certa oscilação chegando a ponto de agir nervosamente. 

– Não quero tocar novamente aqui no colégio. 

Meus olhos pousaram sobre minha mão esquerda enfaixada. Desejei que ele não me perguntasse meus motivos porque, afinal, eu não saberia lhe responder. 

– Por quê? 

Droga. Olhei novamente meu pulso quebrado. Não sei o que lhe responder. Por um momento a possibilidade de novamente tocar no colégio me assustou, senti meu peito doer e nervosamente levei minhas mãos ao colo. 

– Hum...- soltou um murmúrio deixando-me mais inquieta – Quando voltar a tocar me avise ... Mesmo que você não goste de todas aquelas pessoas se lamentando por você eu gostaria de escutá-la... 

Confesso que aquilo me surpreendeu. Todo ele, de certo modo, sempre me assustou, mas naquele momento a sensação foi totalmente diferente. 

Ele se levantou e eu ali, que antes imaginei que me sentir bastante aliviada, estava ansiosa a procura de alguma palavra que o fizesse parar. 

– Eu... – somente notei como minha voz saíra falha naquele momento. Ele voltou-se contra mim, com a inatingível expressão séria. Olhando-o assim minha opinião sobre ele continuava a mesma, mas entendi o motivo pelo qual todas as garotas parecia ser atraídas por ele. – Eu não queria ir ao cinema, mas se quiser, vá até a minha casa... Eu posso tentar tocar alguma coisa. 

– Tudo bem, passarei hoje por lá. 

– Meu endereço é... – mas parei de falar ao vê-lo olhar para janela novamente com os seus estranhos olhos opacos. Desta vez me levantei e da janela eu pude ver a piscina olímpica e no alto o grande trapézio. Não era nenhum _Deus_ afinal. 

Foi então que eu olhei novamente e ele estranhamente sorria. Ele fica mais bonito assim. 

– Por que sorri? 

Ele não respondeu, passou as mãos pelo cabelo e depois apenas se retirou dali. 

– Hei, me responda Sasuke! – eu dei uma pausa e por algum motivo senti-me mais tímida que o normal – Por favor. 

– Eu... Fico feliz que não tenha desistido de seu sonho como eu desisti do meu. 

E assim ele saiu da sala... Depois daquelas palavras, por algum motivo, me senti mais _**corajosa**_. 

* * *

**10:27**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Algumas explicações básicas : Deus citado no caso seria "algo imaginário" , só que do jeito que a Hinata prefere dizer. No final, Sakura apenas volta a acreditar mais na própria vida, e Ino ao se referir em a Terra prometida ela quer dizer "felicidade".**

**Agradecimento a minha beta, Prih.O e a kris que tolerou uma hora e meia de atraso. **

**Oul-chan **

**Até mais **


End file.
